Michael Koji
Michael Koji is the son of the legendary ''KoShi'' duo, and the ninth sage of Yogen. Formerly a member of DEDDON's 24th Unit, he left his home and family in order to train and collaborate with Korun Koji. He contributed towards exposing the Kingdom, their efforts led to the successful defeat of the corrupted government. Background Michael is the second and youngest son of Hokubo Koji and Omoiyari Koji. After his father was tricked into murdering his wife by the Valtchies, Michael's older brother took care of him for four years. After his brother's disappearance, Michael left Longe and traveled to Chikkun in order to join DEDDON. He was a member of Rokko Chickenwing's unit for five years, until his graduation. Appearance Michael is a tanned-skin man with short, light-brown hair and tear-troughs. As a teenager, Michael had medium-length, light-brown hair and shorter tear-troughs. His attire consisted of a mahogany T-shirt, dark-gray sweatpants and black sneakers. He also wore black arm-warmers, and a gray scarf (which used to be his mother's. After the time-skip, Michael's hair became a bit longer, and he replaced his shirt with chain-mail and began wearing an indigo sweater. After Nagisa's death and Michael's training, his reached waist-length and he replaced his sweater with his grandfather's robes. After defeating General Jelly, he cut his hair to a shorter-length, and replaced his bandages with the same arm-warmers from before. Michael also gained scars throughout the years. Transformations While in Kaketta, Michael's hair turns silver and his eyes change to a golden color. He also becomes thinner. After gaining control of his Kaketta, Michael's eyes turned permanently yellow and become darker only if he loses energy. Personality Following the supposed death of his family, Michael became a somewhat-serious, determined individual with hatred towards humanity. Despite being cold-hearted and indifferent at times, however, he treated his friends differently, showing a more caring, funny side than his usual straight-forward, self-centered attitude. After training with Korun Koji, Michael became slightly more relaxed and friendly, and also overprotective. After Nagisa`s death and Michael`s experiences in the Valtchy Afterlife, he became wiser and calmer, but at the same time, the death of his lover traumatized him and made him colder and more silent than even his younger self. After reuniting with his childhood friend, Maria Akage, Michael let go of his resentment and learned how to be a little optimistic. His experiences alongside her, and ultimately, the final struggle against Kaminashi and Haji, caused him to realize what true love felt like. As a grown adult and family man, Michael is a quiet, yet friendly person who puts his wife and kids before anything, even himself. Abilities Despite being born with acute industria, Michael was still able to control his energy and learn complicated techniques as a child. He eventually became the strongest of the 415AK Allied Juniors AND the 415AK Regular Juniors, making him the strongest DEDDON student. After learning from Rokko Chickenwing, Rokun Koji, and secretly, Korun Koji, he became formidable enough to spark Haji Valtchy's interest. Studying Korun and Nagisa, Michael developed his own fighting style, focusing on swift but strong blows and lightning-based agility. During his five year-long training with Korun and Nagisa, Michael learned to utilize Fire, Wind and Water. His energy reserves increased slightly, and he became strong enough to hold his own against an angry Rokko, and later on, Chickenwing veterans. Following the year spent with Chorizo and Sakurai, Michael managed to increase all of his abilities exponentially, becoming as strong as Haji´s favorite son, and even surpassing his own master. He also gained the ability to finally utilize magic. Mastering Kaketta and Yogen Mode put him at a godly level, being the only man alive capable of fighting Haji, though he still paled in comparison to the mighty Onium. The loss of his transformations made him weaker, but he's still a force to reckoned with, easily the strongest warrior remaining. Following the grand battle, Michael married Maria Akage and had two children. Being a busy family man and King of Earth, Michael grew a little rusty. Kaketta Due to Michael mixed blood (Human and Mero) and being a descendant of Kosho Koji, Michael gained access to a special mode called Kaketta, which enhances his power and gives him a toned-down version of his grandfather's energy. He gained control of this transformation thanks to his love towards Nagisa, but he didn't fully awaken thanks to his love for Maria Akage, and his short training session with Solomon. He gained the full powers of Kaketta in exchange of permanently yellow eyes. He still retained his transformation, which he managed to syncronize with his base form shortly before defeating Kosho Koji. Yogen Mode Realizing what true love felt like thanks to Maria Akage, Michael's soul awakened the ability to contact the other sages', resulting in a godly transformation. With it, he gains enough energy to easily overpower the feared Haji. All of his attributes gain a colossal boost, and he can also summon forth the souls of each individual sage, allowing them to fight for, or alongside him.Category:Character